My Real Life
by supernaturalwitch
Summary: Clary kidnapped when she was little, she now lives with her brother and father, who abuse her. With Magnus's help Clary runs away and learns about her life. But things soon get complicated when a certain golden boy falls in love with her. (The are Shadow hunters in this story.) Warning - abuse and swearing present in story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own the Mortal Instruments or its characters, Wish I did but I don't, they belong to the beautiful Cassandra Clair.

Kidnapped

"Stay here Clary" says Jocelyn putting Clary down. A four year old Clary takes a seat on the steps of their house. Doing as she's told, she watches her mommy walk down a few houses to the mail box.

Jocelyn keeping an eye on Clary opens the mail slot; looking away for a quick second she pulls out the mail. "Mommy" Jocelyn hears Clary scream out. Looking towards the house she sees Valentine snatch Clary, and head to a blue car. Dropping the mail, she runs as fast as she can, trying to get to the car before he can.

Valentine holding Clary jumps into the car. Putting Clary in the next seat over, he barks "Sit down Clary." Putting the car in drive quickly, he drives off before Jocelyn can reach him.

"Clary!" Jocelyn screams running after the car; out of breath she drops to her hands and knees. "Clary!" she cries out. She then pulls out her phone, trying to catch her breath; she waits for the other line to pick up. "Jocelyn?" says a voice. "Luke he found me, Clary, Valentine took Clary!" she cries out. "Grab something of hers and meet me at Magnus's. Well get her back Jocelyn, We will get her back!" say Luke.

**12 years later**

Clary awakes to her alarm going off, _two more days till schools finished, _she thinks to herself as she rolls over and hits the snooze button. Painfully, she gets up and heads into the bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror she sees that there is dried blood on her face, "Great" she mutters as she turns on the shower. She then steps in; letting the hot water wash away the blood, Clary gets lost in her thoughts of last night.

Flashback

"You're late Clary" says Valentine, who gets up from the coach and strolls over to her.

"I'm sorry, i-it won't ever h-happen again" she answers cringing away from him. Just then she feels the air knocked out of her, landing on all fours gasping, she sees her brother Jonathan. She then feels a blow to her abdomen, she rolls onto her side. Valentine grabs her by the hair, "Now get into that kitchen and make your brother and I some food, you useless bitch" he yells. He then tosses her into the door, which causes Clary to his her head.

John giving her one last kick to the stomach, bends down and whispers "just give yourself to me and I will make him stop" into her ear as he moves his hand to her thigh. "Never" she spat at him. Angry Jonathan gives her a black eye.

End

Clary feeling the water start to turn cold is snapped from her memory. She then washes up quickly and gets out; wrapping a blue towel around herself, she walks back into her room. She opens her chest and pulls out blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and undergarments. Slipping them on quickly, she then returns to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and fixing her hair she starts on her make-up. Digging into a small make-up bag she pulls out concealer. Carefully, she applies it; once her black eye and bruises on her face and neck are no longer noticeable, she adds a little eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. She then stuffs everything back into the small make-up bag. Taking it with her she returns back into her room one more time. She then stuffs the make-up bag into her backpack, grabs a jacket, puts on her shoes and slips her phone into her pocket.

Rushing down the stairs, she tries to make it to the door without being noticed. "Where do you think you're going?" Valentine asks her. Clary frightened stammers out "s-school, if t-that's o-ok."

"Be home by 3:30" he replies and with that leaves the room. Clary letting out a breadth, reaches for the door knob.

As soon as her hand touches the door knob and opens the door, she feels hand on the back of her throat, "Get in the car" Jonathan hisses, pulling her with him. Doing as she told, she gets in and sets her bag down. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at school.

"Get out" he roars with a smile on his face. Grabbing her bag, she sees a group of people head in their direction. She then steps out of the car. Jonathan now getting out as well says in a pleasant tone, "What in store for you today baby sister?" Clary throwing on a smile, answers "Nothing, I'm going to find my friends. I'll see you at home," with a bit of a bitter tone. After Jonathan gives her a glare that nobody notices, he nods and lets her leave.

_I am so going to get it when I get home. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll just hit me, _she thinks as she strolls away and goes to the usual spot to find her friends. Coming up she sees Magnus, Kaelie, lily and her current boyfriend Sebastian. _Ugh, if my brother wasn't so popular I wound have some real friends besides Magnus, _she thinks as she takes a seat next to Sebastian. She then gets lost in thought again; _she had met Magnus at the begging of the year. They had become friends instantly. He had helped her through so much stuff, like Simon and when she would get her bouts of depression. Though she never told him about home, he would not ask or pry. He always waited for her to come to him, and she like that, however his obsession with glitter drove her crazy, but she still loved him anyway. He was the best thing in her life, he was her only true friend. _"Earth to Clary" say Kaelie, snapping Clary out of her thought. "Sorry" she says. Sebastian laughing gives her a kiss. "Head in the clouds again" he says shaking his head. Just then the bell rings, getting up they all head off to their first class.

**Magnus**

In all the years he's been alive, he has never seen a girl so badly beaten but still so strong. He has known vampires, werewolves, and shadow hunters, and the amount of strength they possess doesn't even compare to Clary's. When he was contracted by her mother to find her, he never thought he'd ever meet someone like her. It may have taken twelve years to find her but she was worth every minute. The first day her touched her, and saw the vision of what her father and numbskull of a brother was doing to her, he knew he had to work fast. _She looks so much like Jocelyn. Everything but those sad green eyes, _he thinks to himself. _I can't hold off any long, if what I saw in my vision this morning is really going to happen, then a need to move fast. It's time to put my plan in motion. I just hope her creepy, idiot of a brother doesn't do anything in the meantime. _Snapping out of his thoughts pulls out his phone, and texts Clary.

**Meet me at the Café tomorrow after school.**

Walking into class he feels his phone buzz, he looks at the text from Clary.

**I will try.**

He then slips his phone away. _Eight hundred years I've been alive and now I have to learn about stupid history by a person who wasn't even a part of it. Ugh. If it wasn't for Clary I'd skip school, _he thinks but groans out "how boring."

_**Later – after school**_

Clary checking her the time sees 3:20 p.m. on her phone. She lets out a breath as she opens the door; stepping inside she sees Jonathan standing there. Before she can say anything, he grabs her by the hair and throws her onto the floor, "You little slut" he yells as he kicks her in the stomach. Clary gasping for breath, tries to crawl away from him. Jonathan noticing picks her up by the throat and shoves her against the wall, causing her to hit her head. Licking his slips, starts to trail kisses down her neck and collar bone as he grinds against her. Clary shuts her eyes and tries not to shake in fear, knowing she can't push him off her without getting something worse in the process.

"Enough Jonathan" yell Valentine, "touch you sister like that again and I will kick you out of this house." Jonathan, pissed, releases her, but gives her one last punch in the gut. "I'm having a party for the football team tonight. Now go and get ready" he hisses at her. Getting up slowly, she makes her way up the stairs to her room. Just before she enters her room, her father yells out, "and put on something presentable; do not come down looking like a slob, you little bitch" She then slams the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own TMI or its Characters. Read and Review Please.

Party

Walking into the bathroom, Clary strips off her clothes and turns on the shower. While she waits for the hot water, she looks down at her stomach; touching the new forming bruise she cringes. "Ow, Fucking hell" she hisses through gritted teeth. She then jumps into the shower. Letting the hot water relax her body she starts to wash up.

Once the water has started to turn cold, she gets out and wraps a fuzzy white towel around her. She then heads into her room and into the closet of barley worn clothes. Laying a few out fits out on her bed she goes over to her dresser and pulls on black undergarments. After she has slipped into the outfit she has choses she then walks over to her glass stand up mirror that is in her room. Taking a looks she sees a young girl, with long curly dark red hair, and sad green eyes that nobody ever notices. As for her outfit she is wearing a short pleaded black skirt, thigh high socks that cover most of her bruises on her legs, lace up high heel boots and a silk green top that makes her chest look fantastic and that shows all the right curves. Over the past year she had filled out, but she like how her other clothes didn't show that. Grabbing her backpack she returns to the mirror, she then digs inside of it to find her make-up bag. Pulling it out she applies concealer to any bruises that are showing, including the ones on her arms and legs. After this is completed, she adds some eye shadow, which makes her eyes look smokey, and eyeliner and mascara to make the green in her eyes to pop.

_I hate how I look, _she thinks to herself, but knowing that she looked pretty and that this is what her father meant by "presentable" she doesn't change. Looking over at the clock she read that it's already 6:00 p.m., "shit" she curses and rushes out of her room. As soon as she it's the first steps, she hears music and noise. _I am so dead_, she thinks as she continues down the steps. Hitting the bottom step, Jonathan notices his sister and strolls over to her. "You look beautiful Clarissa" Jonathan whispers into her hear. Trying not to gag, she smiles, looking for a way to escape him, she sees Magnus and Sebastian. Quickly she hurries over to them.

"Wow" says Sebastian seeing Clary coming towards him, "You look gorgeous." Magnus seeing Jonathan eyeing Clary and Sebastian, pipes in "you really do Clary. I'm surprised that more guys aren't looking at you, but then again your Brother would probably punch them for looking at his Sister." John hearing Magnus turns away and starts flirting with a few girls. "Thanks, I think" she replies with a genuine smile, she then takes a look at her best friend. Not surprised she sees that his hair is spiked with hair gel and glitter. He has on red pants, a black sequence t-shirt and black boots. Magnus is also wearing glittery blue eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. "So what have my two favorite guys been up to" she asks.

"Nothing" they both answer, but then Magnus again pipes in knowing she can't refuse people in front of others.

"Clary, you're meeting me at the Café tomorrow right" he asks.

"I'll meet you there at 3:20 tomorrow" she answers rolling her eyes, Magnus smile and nods. After a few more moments Sebastian, seeing that Clary and Magnus's conversation is done, leans over to her. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment" he says, with a nod from Clary he takes her hand and leads her toward her kitchen.

"What did you want to talk about" she asks him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get you alone" Sebastian says and then kisses her, his lips brushing gently against hers. "Stop" she whimpers knowing what could happen if they get caught, but soon give in and kisses him back. Sebastian feeling this deepens the kiss, his lips applying more pressure, he licks her bottom lip asking for entrance. Clary obliging, wraps her arms around his neck. He then pushes her against the wall; Sebastian putting one of his hands on the wall behind her for support, starts to kiss her neck. Clary moaning starts to go up his shirt. He then brings his lips back to hers, waiting till she brings her hand back to his neck, he then start to roam up her shirt. "Ow" she cries out.

"Sorry" he says, pulling his hands away from her, Clary seeing the worried expression on his face, says "It's ok" and starts kissing him again. Getting lost in her lips he tries again, and this time she moans against his lips. Hearing this he tightens his grip on her hips. "Ow, stop" she almost screams as she flinches away from him. Sebastian seeing that she breathing hard to control the pain lifts up her shirt to take a look, "Clary what is that" he asks seeing a huge bruise on her stomach. "Nothing" she says pulling her shirt back down quickly and fixing it.

**Jonathan**

Looking over to Magnus, Jonathan doesn't see Clary with him. "Hey does anyone know where me sister went" he asks the girls around him. "Ya, she went through that door with Sebastian" says one of them pointing at the kitchen door. "Thanks, I'll be right back" John says with a smile and leaves them.

As he walks away he thinks, _that little whore, she is mine and mine only. I will break that little bastard. _Coming in, he sees them back against a wall and Sebastian asking Clary about her bruises. After hearing Clary's answer, he jumps in.

**Clary**

"Clary where did that bruise come from" Sebastian demands. _Oh god this is Simon all over again, _she thinks quickly, "My brother Jonathan spilt water on the floor earlier and didn't clean it up. I ended up slipping on it and banged my side on the table. I clumsy you know that better than anyone," she assures him.

"Ya, I'm still sorry about that" says Jonathan causing Clary and Sebastian to jump. _Shit, _she thinks. Just then Jonathan walks over to them, "Sebastian, if you don't mind I need my sister's help for a few minutes. You can have her back after that" he says.

"Sure thing" Sebastian replies and then walks out of the kitchen.

**Magnus**

Keeping an eye on Jonathan all night, he sees him walk towards the kitchen. _Shit, _he curses inside his head, and heads in the same direction. Jonathan enters, but before Magnus can reach the kitchen, Sebastian walks out alone. "Fuck" he curses out loud this time, hurrying over he slips into the kitchen unnoticed. He then sees what's happening.

**Clary**

As soon as Sebastian is out of ear shot, Jonathan slaps Clary. "You Slutty little bitch, you can't do anything right" he whisper yells. Clary grabbing her face, tries not to hit him back. "I'm sorry, I will dump him tomorrow. Please don't hurt him and please don't hit me again, there are people around" she says with a bitter disdain in her voice. Just then Magnus says "Oh there you are Clary, I've been looking everywhere for you. Hello John" making it look like he just entered the room. Jonathan putting on a pleasant voice and a smile says "Hello Magnus", and "Clary thank you for getting the chips. I will see you back out there." With that Jonathan leaves.

Clary grabbing bags of chips from the pantry walks over to where Magnus has placed some bowls out. "Are you ok" he asks as they fill the bowls. "Yup, I'm fine" she answers with a fake smile on her face. _God I hate lying to him, _she think as she grabs the bowls and brings them out to the party. Setting them down on the glass table outside, she sees Kaelie and Lily. She then heads over to them in order to try to ignore Sebastian for the rest of the night.

Once everyone leaves, she hurries up to her room. Changing into a black tank top and shorts, she crawls into bed. She quickly falls asleep.

_**Next day -Last day of school**_

'Beep, beep, beep' Clary hears as she awakes to her alarm. Shutting off the alarm clock, she gets up and clutches her stomach. "Fuck" she curses, once the pain eases off she makes her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she jumps in for a quick shower. She then walks back into her room and changes. Throwing on undergarments, she places on a short sleeve white button up shirt, and dark blue jeans. After doing her make-up she grabs a jacket, slips on shoes , places her phone into her pocket, and then places her little make-up bag into her bag. Hurrying down the stairs, she yells out "I-I'm g-going to s-school, I'll b-be h-home a-at 6:00" to her father, and leaves before he can say anything.

Arriving at school, she immediately walks over to her friends. "Sebastian can we talk" she asks him. "Sure" he replies and then follows her out of ear shot of the others. "I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry but we are done" she tells him.

"WHAT!" he yells.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see us working out" she replies and then walks away from him before he can say anything else. Tears streaming down her face, she heads off to the bathroom to fix her make-up and then to first class. _I hope this day goes by fast, _she pleads to herself.

Once school is done, she grabs whatever's left in her locker and then heads over to the Café to meet Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – see chapter 1&2.

Run

Clary, arriving at the Café walks up to the counter and orders a coffee. While she waits for it, she takes out her phone and looks at it. Three text messages she reads, "Ugh" she mumbles but thinks, _there probably all from Jonathan, just fucking great._

**Can we talk about this please! I don't want to lose you. Sebastian**

**Be there in 5. Magnus**

**Party at my house tomorrow, bring you're hot brother. Kaelie**

Grimacing at the last text, she sends a no to Sebastian, and puts the phone back in her pocket. She then grabs her coffee and walks over to an empty table; taking her seat she sets her stuff down. Just then Magnus walks in.

After grabbing his own drink, he comes over to Clary and takes the opposite seat next to her. "So do you want to talk about what happened with Jonathan in the kitchen" he asks. Clary's eyes widen, but then quickly control her expression. "What do you mean?" she replies.

"Clary, I known for a while what's been happening, I want to help, there's something I need to show you," he expresses as he pulls out the green book. Flipping through the pages, he then finds the one he wants and hands it to her. Clary taking it, just sees a white page, "I don't see anything" she says looking up at him confused.

"You won't at first, I need you to stare at it until you see or feel something" he tells her.

"Magnus you're not making any scene…"she starts to say but is then cut off by him. "Please just do as I ask."

"Fine" she says and turns her attention back to the page. After about what felt like five minutes, she sees a black drawing and then feels a 'click' in her head. "What is that" she asks. Looking pleased, he answers "it's something to help you later on. I'm just glad that whoever put that block on your mind wasn't strong. Clary, I hate to do this, but I now need to make you forget about all this for a little while. Once your safe I will explain everything." Just then he touches her hand, and starts to wipe away certain things so that her father or brother won't catch on.

**Magnus**

After getting his coffee and taking his seat across from Clary, he starts on his plan. Needing to make her off balance so that he can show her the book, he asks about last night. _Well that was easy_, he thinks as he pulls out the green book and finds the proper rune. _I need to stop that vision from coming true,_ he also thinks as he flips. 'Recall', _this one should do what's needed for now, _he thinks and then pass the book over to Clary. _God I hope that block in her mind isn't too strong, I need her to get her memory back, let's hope this helps, _he again thinks. "I don't see anything" she says looking up at him confused.

"You won't at first, I need you to stare at it until you see or feel something" he tells her, _oh by the angel please let this work,_ he slightly pleads.After a few more moments of arguing, Clary finally turns her attention back to the book.

An hour later, it takes affect. "What is that" she asks, _yes it worked,_ he says in his mind, but then now remembers that if it did he needed to wipe her memory a little bit, _god I hate doing this._

"It's something to help you later on. I'm just glad that whoever put that block on your mind wasn't strong. Clary, I hate to do this, but I now need to make you forget about all this for a little while. Once your safe I will explain everything," he explains and then takes her hand. Looking for the right memories, and making sure not to effect what the rune will do, he wipes it from her for at least a day. As he's doing this he takes the green book and hides it from her sight. Once done, he quickly sides it away.

**Clary**

"What were we talking about?" Clary asks Magnus blinking and feeling a little light headed. Thinking quickly he remembered he got a text from Kaelie earlier. "We were talking about the party that's going to be at Kaelie's tomorrow.

"Right" she says feeling a little confused. Just then she looks at the clock and sees that its 5:10 p.m., "shit" she curses. Grabbing her stuff quickly she tells Magnus that she needs to get home and bolts out the door. _I am so dead if I'm late, _she thinks to herself as she hurries down the street.

Half way home, Clary starts to feel a headache coming on, "fucking perfect" she grumbles. Just then a white flash floats across her eyes, stumbling a few steps, she blinks to clear her view, _that was weird, _she thinks but continues on her way home. After about forty minutes she makes it home and to her front door, ten minutes to six she reads on her phone and lets out her breath.

**Magnus**

After Clary bolts from the Café, Magnus gathers his things. He then exits the café and starts walking down to a car that he parked a few streets down. Getting in he makes sure he has everything that's needed. A spare change of clothes for Clary, a first aid kit, all of his books, clothes and glitter, with a pleased look he then starts the car and makes his way to Clary's. Once there, he stays in the car and waits.

**Clary**

Clary enters the front door, "Dad I'm home" she yells out knowing that if she doesn't things would be a lot worse for her. "He's not home" says Jonathan coming into view. Taking a look at him, Clary sees these strange marking on his arms and neck. _What are those, they weren't on him before, _she thinks; just then John grabs her and slams her against the wall. "You dumped him, good for you" he whispers into her ear and then kisses her. "Let go of me" she gets out before he kisses her; his lips on hers, she pushes him off. "You little tease" he says, slamming her back into the wall. He then slaps her and starts to kiss her neck. Clary brining her knee up and nails him in the groin. Quickly she races up stair to her room and slams the door. "You little bitch" he roars out and races after her. Dropping her bag, she tries to move a chair to her door knob, but doesn't get the chance. Jonathan burst through her door, his lips curled into a sneer.

He instantly slams her into a wall, knocking the breath out of her. "You won't get away that easy" he hisses at her, "there's no place on this earth you can go where I won't find you." Just then something pops across her mind, she can't quite make it out, but she sees her chance and takes it.

Just as Jonathan start laughing, she raises her hand and slapped him across the face so hard, her fingers stung. Jonathan taken aback by his sister boldness raises a hand and punches her in the face, causing her nose to bleed and her upper lip to split. "You feisty little bitch" he says as he presses her harder into the wall. Clary could feel his chest rise and fall against hers as he pinned her in place, just then another image come across her mind. But before she can do anything his lips were back on hers. She tasted bile in her throat as his lips brushed against hers. He then rips her blood stained shirt open; feeling her chance she raised herself up on her tips of her toes, and bites down hard on his lip.

He yells and spins away from her; she then whirls and kicked him, hard, in the stomach. As he doubles over, she shot past him, running for the stairs. She was half way down when she heard him coming but as she reached the last step, he grabbed her by the shirt and swung her into the wall. She hit hard and sank to the ground, the air knocked out of her. Clary, terrified, felt a cold, glassy detachment come over her; time seemed to have slowed, she had disappeared into her own world where each movement was so precise.

As Jonathan reached down for her, she pushed up, off the ground, sweeping her legs sideways, knocking his feet out from under him. He fell forward, as she rolled out of the way, bouncing back to her feet. With a kick to the stomach, she races back up the stairs. Halfway up, she hears him snarl and spring at her. She moved quickly, and ran to her room again. But Jonathan being a little faster than her sprang at her again; it was like being slammed by a wrecking ball. Clary flew forwards, smashing into her mirror; she hit the ground in an explosion of shards and agony. She screamed as Jonathan rolled her over and landed on top of her, driving her body down into the sharp piece of the mirror and glass.

He then brought his arm down backhanded and cracked her across the face, she tasted blood. He then grabbed her hands, forcing them down by her sides. "You little spitfire" he coo's into her ear. "Get off me" she yells, just then another image flashes across her vision. As this happened, Jonathan hands slipped to her waist, his fingers slid inside the waist-band of her jean. She tries to move away, but it was no use. She felt his skin was hot, burning, she could feel that he wanted her. Looking away from him, she sees a sharp piece of mirror not too far from her reach.

Jonathan fumbled at the button on her jeans, and she took this advantage of his distraction to seize up the piece of the mirror and slam the sharp edge of it into his shoulder. As she did the piece of mirror cut her also, but unwilling to drop it, she digs it in farther into his shoulder.

He yelled and jerked back; taking the opportunity she then slams the mirror into his side, causing him to roll off her. Jumping up with a sort of back hand spring, she then jabs the piece into his leg to make sure he can't get up.

Quickly grabbing her bag, she opens the window and leaps onto the roof. Safely hurrying down it, she shimmies down over the edge and drops to her feet; bloodied, she grabs the front of her ripped shirt in order to close it; slinging the bag over her shoulder, she runs.

**Magnus**

_Clary!_ Magnus's thoughts screech when he sees a red head, bloodied girl, dropping from the roof. He then sees her grab her shirt and close it; she then throws on her bag and starts run. Magnus instantly starting the car goes after her. Rolling down the window her come up next to her, "Clary!" he yells.

**Clary**

"Clary!" someone yells, looking over her shoulder, she sees that Magnus has pulled up next to her in a car. "Get in! Hurry!" he tells her. "Clarissa!" she hears another person yell. Looking quickly behind her she sees Jonathan running/limping after her. Jumping in the car quickly, Magnus takes off before Jonathan can even reach them.

Read and review please. Also sorry for not updating my other story, Underneath it all. I was on vacation, will update soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer – see previous chapters.

Choices

**Magnus/ Clary**

After an hour of driving, Magnus pulls into a gas station. "We need to fix you up, there's a lot of blood on you" he says as he pulls the first aid kit out. "Give me your hand" he adds getting out cleaner and cloths. As he cleans and bandages her hand Magnus gets lost in his thoughts, _ugg I wish I could use my magic oh her, these cuts are bad. But it would freak her out and I need to keep her safe. By the angel this sucks. _

Just then Clary snaps him out of his thoughts. "My brother, he had these strange markings on his body. Magnus have you seen them on Jonathan before or am I going crazy" she rambles in order to keep herself calm. Finished with her hand, he then moves onto her mouth and nose. "Yes" he answers wiping the blood away, "but other people haven't. You, I and your father are the only ones who can see them around here."

"Why" she asks, flinching away in pain.

"Because you're not a mundane, and neither am I" he answers.

"What is a mundane?" she ask now shivering, this causes more pain to shoot through her body. Magnus noticing tries to hurry to finish.

"It's someone from the human world. Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asks.

"Ya" she answers and pulls off her bloody shirt showing Magnus where Jonathan smashed her into the glass and mirror. Magnus then grabs the tweezers from the kit and starts to take out the glass and mirror from her back. "What do you mean I'm not human? What am I then?" she asks wincing in pain. Magnus pulling out the last few pieces starts to bandage her back, "It's too long of an explanation. Clary I hate to do this, but I now need to give you a choice. I can take you somewhere safe or you can go back to your dads. Now as much as I would like to kidnap you, I'd rather it be your choice. So what do you choose" he says to her. Clary doesn't even think about it, "I'm going with you. No way in hell am I going back to that hell hole" she spats, shivering again but this time in fear.

"Good, change into these" he says handing her some clean clothes. "I'm not even going to ask" she says taking them. Shedding off her bloody pants and shoes; she then pulls on a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, lace up boots, and a black leather jacket. "This is a lot of black" she states. Magnus gives her a once over and smiles, "you look perfect. It suits you. Now we have a ways to drive, so you should get some sleep" he tells her. Nodding, she throws her bloody clothes into the back seat; she then leans her throbbing head against the window. "Magnus", he looks over to her, "Thanks" she says. Nodding he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Clary soon finds herself drifting off.

**Magnus**

Arriving halfway through the middle of the night, Magnus carries Clary out of his car and into his New York Loft. Setting her down in one of the spare rooms, he then decorates it with a touch of his finger, orange walls with black furniture; he then set up the bathroom. Quietly conjuring her some bathroom stuff, he then sets a protection spell on the room and house. He then sneaks out and leaves her to sleep. Going into his own room, he then transports everything from his car into his room; destroying his and Clary's phones first he then throws away the bloody clothes and finally crashes into bed.

_**Next morning**_

**Magnus**

Waking up he looks at the clock, 11:30 am he sees. Magnus then rolls over and gets up. Walking into his bathroom he takes a shower and changes. After doing his hair and make-up, he then goes to check on Clary. _Still sleeping, _he thinks as he sees a small red head sprawled out on the bed. Closing the door quietly, he goes into the kitchen.

While making coffee, he takes the home phone and dials a number. "Hello?" asks a sleepy voice. "Alec, darling, I'm home, will you come see me" he answers. "Magnus, oh my god your home, wait does this mean you found her" Alec says in a surprised tone. "Yes baby, I found her. I'm going to phone Jocelyn soon. But I want to see you. I missed you, plus I want you to meet her. Also I need you to come and heal her, it's a long sorry" he replies. "I missed you too. I'll be over a three then, is that ok?" Alec asks. "Perfect, see you then" he says and then hangs up after saying goodbye; he then dials Jocelyn's number.

"Hello" Jocelyn answers. "I found her, she pretty beat up but she's safe" Magnus tells her. "What do you mean beat up? What happened Magnus?" she says anger very apparent in her tone. "It's a long story. I have to talk to Clary first. Just come over at two and will start to get all of this sorted out. Is that enough time for you?" he asks. "Ya, that's fine. I'll get Luke to close up early" she answers him. Jocelyn then hangs up on him. Putting the phone down, he then makes two cups of coffee and heads to Clary's room.

**Clary**

Waking up to sunlight streaming into the room, Clary rolls over and looks at the clock. 12:30 pm she reads, _shit,_ she think bolting up right. She then doubles over in pain. Once the pain subsides, she takes a look at the room. It is bright orange with black furniture, _this isn't my room, _she thinks. "What the" she starts but is cut off by a sharp pain in her head. She then remembers everything that has happened; the coffee shop, the green book, what happened with Jonathan, and choosing to leave with Magnus. "Holy fuck" she curses, _where the hell am I, _she thinks, just then someone comes into the room causing Clary to jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Good morning" says Magnus, who hands her a cup of coffee. Taking it, she sips a few times and then asks "where are we?"

"We are in my loft in New York. This is my home Clary" answers Magnus taking a seat on the bed. He then takes a few sips of his own coffee. "I have a feeling that you memory is back, so I guess it's time for me to explain" he adds. Clary nods and continues drinking her coffee. "But before I start, Clary I need you to give me your hand" he says; he then sees her look at him confused, with a bit of fear in her green eyes. "I won't hurt you, you're safe" he assures her, nodding she then gives him her hand.

**Clary/ Magnus**

Closing his eyes, he speaks a few words in Latin, which cause a serious of images to flash across his mind. Starting with the easy accessible memories, Magnus sees that she has a few fighting skills, that she can play music and that art and music is her passion. He then sees Valentine telling a younger Clary that her mother was dead and that she had no one left; the rest of the memories then consist of Valentine and Jonathan beating her, Simon, and of what has happened recently.

"Well now that I know how much you remember, it's safe to say your memories are still mostly blocked. They start to come back slowly" he states.

"My memories are what?" she says, disbelief and a bit of anger in her voice.

"Blocked, this will all be easier if I start from the beginning. My real name is Magnus Bane, and I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. When you were younger, you're father kidnapped you from your mother. Your mother is still alive, the day you were kidnapped; your mother hired me to find you.

That wasn't so easy, your father had a warlock place a spell on you every few months, and so every time I found you, he had moved you before we could get there. After a while he then blocked your memories and raised you as a mundane. About a year ago I got a hit on you, and found you attending school. When I first meet you I had a vision of what was happening to you, I knew what your brother and father was doing, and I tried to stop as much of it as I could. I also created a plan to get you away from them but I needed you to trust me, so I never asked about home. I'm so sorry Clary; I never meant to let it get to the stage it hit last night. I was trying to keep you safe; I just couldn't let Jonathan and your father know who I really was. I had taken me twelve years to find you and I didn't want to lose you. You became my best friend and it hurt me to see you go through that" he explains.

Clary letting out a breath, takes everything in, she set down her finished coffee mug and hugs Magnus. He returns it quickly, "Thank you. And it's ok, I'm out of there now" she assures him. "But how do I know they can't find me now?" she adds. "Well my dear, that's the beauty of magic, and me being extremely powerful. Unlike the warlocks that your father used, my protection spells last. The house and this room are fully protected" he answers with a playful smile. "Ok, so now what about that book and me not being human. Explain that" she says.

"Ah yes, the marking that I showed you and the ones that you saw on your brother are called runes. There is a race that we call shadow hunters, they are half human half angel. Both you and your brother along with your mother and father are part of that race. The runes that are used are to help you, it's basically like superpower. You draw a certain one and it can heal you, make you soundless, etc. Now the thing you need to understand is no one but a shadow hunter can use these. If anyone else was to use them it would harm them.

Now the other thing is that there is a race called Downworlder. This race consists of vampires, werewolves, warlocks and fairies. Vampires and werewolves are human that have contracted a demon virus, were as warlocks are born half human half demon. Warlocks are also immortal" he explains. Clary, whose head is spinning with questions and confusion, asks "Demons?"

"Yes demons are real; you as a shadow hunter kill them. Only demons though, Downworlders are to be left alone unless there braking the law, this is the only time you're allowed to kill them. I know a lot of this stuff is confusing and hard to believe but it all true. When you were younger your father trained you and your brother to be shadow hunters, the only thing is he blocked you memory and your sight, but not your brothers. When I showed you the green book that had a rune, I gave you the one that unblocked everything. I did this because I knew your brother was going to attack you, the only thing I don't know is what affect it will have. Also nice job kicking his ass by the way; I hate to do this to you Clary but now I need you to choose. I can make you a mundane which involves me erasing everything I told you, and setting you up with a family or you can become a shadow hunter and unlock your past" he tells her.

Clary taking everything in knows that for some reason Magnus is telling her the truth. Considering all the options, she then realizes an issue. "Magnus if I am to become a shadow hunter where would I stay and what would that entail?" she asks him. "Easy, you would live here with me under the protection of the spell. As for becoming a shadow hunter you would have to train during the summer. There is a school for shadow hunters here, you would then attended there and finish up your training" he explains. "Ok but who would train me during the summer and do I have to give up my entire summer?" she asks. "No, you would train for an hour or two a day and then an hour with me. The rest of the time would be yours. As for who would train you, I'd have to ask but probably my boyfriend Alec, he is a shadow hunter like you" he tells her. Clary gawks at him, "You have a boyfriend, why didn't you tell me" she says. "I do, we've been together for a while, and it wasn't the right time. Clary I still need you to choose though" he says.

Clary reconsidering everything again, she then thinks about her father and brother; _assholes, how could my father block my memories I thought the abuse was the worst thing he did, _she think. Feeling angry_,_ she nods "Shadow hunter. But only if I can keep this room, I like the color and furniture" she tells Magnus. "Done" he says laughing. "Alright I have some people for you to meet, you are completely safe. They will not hurt you. There is a shower right through that door" he adds pointing, "whatever you need is already in there. When you're done your shower, I'll come back and help you get bandaged up."

Clary nods and slides off the bed. "Also there is another change of clothes in the dresser for you, but we are going to have to go shopping, you need more than two pairs of clothes and a new phone. I had to destroy them last night" Magnus tells her. She nods and continues her way into the bathroom, as Magnus leaves her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own MTI. Sorry that it's been a while, was really sick. I'll be trying to update at least twice a week but no promises. Thanks for reading this story. Also for the next few chapters there's going to be a lot of explaining. Sorry but its necessary.**

New Beginning

Entering, Clary sees that the bathroom is decorated with black walls and the sink, bathtub and toilet were all a nice shade of purple. Turning on the shower, she then strips her clothes and jumps in. Once wet enough, Clary then pulls off the bloody bandages, cringing as the water hits her cuts. Carefully washing up, she lets her mind wonder.

**Magnus**

After walking out of Clary's room, Magnus then heads over to another spare room. Concentrating, he then places a hand on the wall. Blue sparks fly from his fingertips, changing the room into a training and music room. Satisfied he walks out into the living room; with a flick of his finger, he then changes the atmosphere of the room. _Much better,_ he thinks to himself, just then a knock sound at the door.

Strolling over he opens it, "Jocelyn, Luke, right on time" he says and lets them in. After he shuts the door, he then takes a seat on the coffee table directly in front of them. "There are a few things you need to know before Clary comes out; the rest will be explained once Alec arrives. She is very badly beaten and bruised right now. Your son Jonathan is still alive, and he and his father have abused her for years. She hasn't had an easy life, and I'm not sure how she will react to you guys, but let's hope for the best. Now as for her living arrangement, I'm sorry but she is going to have to stay here. Due to Valentine and especially Jonathan, I need to keep her under the protection spell as much as possible. There's no other way" Magnus explains.

Jocelyn looking shocked, stutters "no, she's my daughter, I want her home with me."

"Jocelyn I understand but if she doesn't stay here, her brother will find her, this is the only way she can be safe. You may visit and stay here any time you wish" he replies but makes sure that she understand that he won't budge on this choice. Jocelyn then looks at Luke, "ok, I'll do whatever to keep her safe. I don't like it but if she in that much trouble I will work with what you find best" she finally says and lets out a breath. Magnus nod, "I think Clary is out if the shower now, I'll be right back" he answers and leaves.

**Clary**

Finally clean, clary gets out of the shower and wraps herself in a warm fuzzy towel. Walking out of the bathroom, she pulls open the top dresser and pulls out the clean clothes Magnus said were in there. Slipping them on, she has on black undergarments, a dark green tank top, black skinny jeans, and black boots. She then looks around her room; finding her bag, she then pulls out her small make-up bag and heads back into the bathroom. Running some curle product through her hair, she then starts on her make-up.

"Clary" she hears as she pulls out the concealer first. "In the bathroom" she replies, just then Magnus enters. "Hey you don't need that stuff" he says taking the concealer away and throwing it into the trash, "you don't need to hide anymore." He then moves her aside and pulls out another first aid kit. "Let get you fixed up" he adds and starts with the wounds on her back. "Magnus if you're a warlock, the why don't you use magic to heal me?" she ask. "I would, but I want you to learn how to heal yourself first" he says now moving onto her hand. Once finished Magnus then leads Clary into the living room.

**Jocelyn**

After Magnus leaves, Jocelyn turns to Luke. "How is Jonathan alive, he was dead, I saw his body" she says and places her head in her hands. Luke pulls her close and starts to rub her back, "It's ok, well figure all this out" he assures her. Just then Magnus returns with a small red headed girl.

Jocelyn taking a look at her sees that the girls face and body are bruised, her lip is slip, and her hand and shoulder are bandaged. Getting past that she then notices haunted green eyes, and that she looks completely like Jocelyn had at her age. _Oh my god, I can't believe he found her. It's really her, _she thinks but is then cut off when Clary looks at them, and clutched her head in pain.

**Clary**

Walking out of her room with Magnus, she sees two people sitting on the couch. Looking at the older woman, Clary sees that she has the same curly hair and green eyes; _she looks so familiar, she looks just like me_, Clary thinks to herself. Just then a memory flashes into her mind as does a huge amount of pain.

She sees a younger version of herself and a red headed woman holding her; "Mom", she gasps out in pain as she clutches her head. Magnus who instantly know what's happening moves in front of Clary. "Clary I know it hurts but I need you to look at me" says Magnus. Clary, fighting the dizziness, does as she told; "Good, now I need you to take a deep breath, you need to stop fighting the memory. It's going to hurt but resisting it is only going to make the pain worse" he states. She tries to do as asked.

**Jocelyn**

Before Jocelyn even has time to act, Magnus moves in front of Clary. "What the hell is happening" she yells coming over. Magnus doesn't answer; he talks to Clary and tries to calm her down. Just then someone knocks on the door.

**Magnus**

Ignoring Jocelyn, he tries to get Clary to take another breath. Just then he hears a knock at the door; "Luke can you get that. I'm a little busy at the moment" he says without taking his eyes off her. _Dam it she need the other rune, _he thinks but asks her to take another deep breath, knowing that he can't leave her.

**Clary**

Doing as Magnus says, she takes a deep breath, but it doesn't help. Another sharp pain rips through her skull. This time she sees her four year old self sitting on the step of a house. Her mother going to the mail box, but still has her eyes on Clary. She then sees her father's face; he grabs her and runs toward the car, her mother chasing after them. Just then everything goes black.

**Alec**

After Luke opens the door, Alec walks in. "What's going on?" he asks seeing Jocelyn and Luke's worried expression. He then looks over to Magnus and sees that he's trying to calm down a red haired girl. _Wow, I wonder what happened to her, she's bruised from head to toe. Through the pain doesn't seem to be coming from that, _he thinks, but is cut off by Magnus. "Alec, I need your help" says Magnus in a stern tone. Alec hurries over, "What do you want me to do?" he asks. "Get behind her and catch her, she's resisting. There's no other way, I need to knock her out" Magnus replies. Alec does as told. "Ready" Magnus says, he nods; just then blue sparks fly from Magnus's fingertips and into the girl, she falls unconscious instantly.

With ease Alec catches her, picking the girl up bridal style, he brings her over to the couch and sets her down. "Care to explain what's going on" he asks, looking at Magnus.

**Magnus**

Bending down to where Alec put her, Magnus murmurs a few words in Greek. "Clary's fine, she'll wake in a few minutes. The explanation going to have to wait, in the mean time I need to get something, she's going to need water, when she awakes. Also Alec I need your help" he says. After Luke offers to get the water, Alec follows Magnus into his bedroom. "What do you …" Alec starts but is cut off when Magnus kisses him. "God I missed you" he murmurs against Alec's lips; Alec kissing him back deepens the kiss instantly.

Breaking away for air, he rests his forehead on Alec's. "You need my help" Alec says a little breathless, "I do" he replies. Magnus then walks over to the book shelf and pull the green book. Opening it to the rune he showed Clary, he now shows it to Alec. "I need the other half; it's in the grey book. Do you think you can draw it?" he asks. Alec nods and goes over to Magnus's desk, take a piece of paper and a pen, he begins drawing.

"Anything else" Alec asks, handing the paper to Magnus. "Yes, I need your help to keep Clary safe. She's been badly abused, I need someone I trust to train her. I need you. I also need you to look after her when I can't" he says, looking into Alec blue eyes. "What do you mean look after her when you can't" Alec asks a bit of worry escaping his voice. "I not leaving again. I mean that she will be joining the Academy. I can't be there, so I need you to keep an eye on her for me. Is that alright" he answers, moving a bit of hair from his boyfriend face. Alec understanding now smiles and nods; "Done, now come here" Alec says and pulls Magnus close by the loop of his jeans. Alec then crashes his lips against Magnus's.

Breaking away for a second time, they head back out. Clary, who is now awake, is gulping down water; "you ok?" Magnus asks coming over to her. She shakes her head no, "really bad headache, what the hell was that" she says. "It was a memory from your past" he answers and opens the book to the rune he showed her in the café. He then shows it to her, "This one I had to use to unblock your sight, but for some people they need the other half of it" he explains and switches the book for the paper that had the rune Alec drew on it. "This one will help with the memories; it will allow the memories to come without all the pain. You may get a headache or dizzy now and then from them but nothing more than that" he tells her.

Clary nod and stairs at it like she did with the first one; five minutes later, feeling the same 'click' in her head, she hands the paper to Magnus. Letting out a breath, he takes the paper and slides it into the green book and sets it aside. "Good, now that's done, explanation time" he says and offers everyone to take a seat.

"Clary I explained most of this to you earlier, but some of it is new stuff too. As you see there are three people here, they are here to help you. Your mother, Jocelyn, which you figured out from the memory, her boyfriend Luke, which is a downworlder, he use to be a shadow hunter but was bitten by a werewolf. And my boyfriend Alec, who is a shadow hunter like you.

As far as I can tell, when Valentine took her he actually did train her to be a shadow hunter along with her brother. How much, I don't know; when I look into her memories Clary's only consist of ages twelve and up. Valentine had wiped and blocked her sight sometime after she turned twelve. Every year he would find a warlock to keep it blocked, luckily they weren't that powerful. But during those years Valentine and her brother Jonathan abused her, and she was raised as a mundane. Up until now, Clary had thought her mother was dead, and that she didn't have anybody else. Valentine had this memory planted into her head to stop her from asking questions, he created a past that he found fitting for her. And I'm not sure how fast her real memories will return.

About a year ago, Valentine almost forgot to replace the protection spell on her but the time in between gave me a chance to track her. I had to work fast when I got the hit. I went down there and accessed if it was her and what kind of life she had. Seeing that it was indeed her, I then made the next step in my plan. When I meet her, I looked into her memories of her past, and I saw some horrific things that no one should go through. I then joined then school and made a plan to get her out of there; unfortunately I had to delay my plan due to her brother. Half way through the year he became suspicious of me, and I need it to look like I was human and that once Clary got away, that it would look like she ran away.

But her brother screwed up, he tried to do some things, which gave me the opportunity to come up with a new plan. I unlocked her sight and memories hopping that she could defend herself long enough to get away, once that was accomplished, I took her out of there and made sure her brother can't track me or her.

Now, because her brother is who he is, which I will leave your mother to explain, Clary is to live here with me and is to join the academy for her last year of school. Alec will be attending his last year there as well; he has agreed to train you during the summer, and I will teach you the subjects you will need to know. So, since I know how good you are at learning, you will spend about three hours a day on getting you caught up, the rest of the summer is yours. And no arguing about this it was Clary's choice, and she has the right to choose to become a shadow hunter.

Also I have converted the spare bedroom next to Clary's into a training and music room. Anything you or Alec may need, just think of it and it shall appear. Now that everyone is mostly caught up on Clary's life, if you wouldn't mind I would like Alec to teacher her how to heal herself, and then we can carry on with any question and or explanations Clary may need" explains Magnus looking at everybody. He then moves away from Clary to let Alec come over to her.

**Alec**

After Magnus's explanation, Alec gets up from his spot and pulls out his stele. He then takes the spot Magnus was sitting; "Hi, Clary as Magnus said I am Alec Lightwood. I know this is a lot to take in at first" he says in a gentle voice, making sure not to spook her. She nods, "What is that you're holding it looks familiar" she asks. "It's a tool only shadow hunter can use, it's called a stele. Can I have your arm please" he says. She then look over to Magnus, "It's alright, he won't hurt you" Magnus assures her, taking a deep breath she then hand her arm to Alec. "Well it might sting a little" he says and presses the stele to her arm. Drawing an iratze rune on her arm, he watches the cuts and bruises disappear. "Are you ok? Did it hurt?" he asks seeing her very delicate face now, _she's quite beautiful; _he thinks and smiles at her. "I'm fine, it didn't hurt" she answers him. "But how did you do that? And what is this called?" she adds pointing to the now fading mark.

"It's called an iratze, means heal. The stele allows us to mark our skin with runes. Magnus and I will teach you each one and what they do, after that you just need to learn how to draw them. But one step at a time" he answers. She nods and looks over to Magnus. He nods in approval, "Now what?" she asks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own the mortal instruments or the characters. Wish I did. So I've gotten some questions about Jace and Simon. There will be a snippet of Jace most likely in the next chapter; he will be showing up after that. As for Simon, there will be mentions to him but he won't be in the story. Sorry guys.

Valentine

"Well I think you been through enough today, so my suggestion is that it's shopping time" Magnus express, clapping his hands as he jumps up and down like an excited little school girl. Alec and Clary both roll their eyes and groan. Noticing that they both did the same thing at the same time burst out laughing; "oh come on, Clary needs clothes and we need new cell phones" says Magnus. Clary groans again, "can't you just conjure all that stuff?" she asks.

"No, it's against the law. Plus you know how much I love to dress you up" Magnus replies. Clary's face instantly goes white with shock, "No, please no, anything but that, you're going to dress me in pink. I hate pink" she says. Everyone then burst out laughing due to Clary's expression. She blushes.

Once everyone settles back down, Magnus is the first to speak. "Ok no pink, but you need clothes and a phone, so let's get going." Just then Luke pipes in, "Jocelyn you should go with them, it will give you time to bond with Clary."

She then looks at Clary, "would you mind?" she asks. She shakes her head, "no, I'll be fun. I'm going to get ready, be back in a sec" she answers and heads into her room.

Entering the bathroom she looks into the mirror, _what the, it worked, _she thinks seeing her face. No bruises, no cuts, just a clean unharmed face which hasn't been like this in a long time. She then applies a little eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. Pleased she strolls back out and grabs her bag; she then leaves her room and returns to the living room. "Ready?" Magnus asks. She nods and follows him out of the apartment. After Jocelyn say good bye to Luke, all three of them catch the L-train to the mall.

The three of them arrive at the mall; Magnus instantly pulls Clary into La Senza. "Here try these on," Magnus says stuffing every type of bra and pajamas at her. Changing in to each one, for the bras she decides on a black lacy one, a white one that contains jewels, and a purple one with red and black lace and jewels. She then grabs panties to go with them. As for the pj's she chooses a strap black chemise, a dark green cami with matching boy shorts, and a purple sleep set; "where to next?" she asks as Magnus pays for everything. "Phone" he replies back and leads her and the other to the phone store.

After getting one sparkly IPhone and one Samsung galaxy phone with an Ed Hardy case, everyone exchanges number and then Magnus drags Clary, Alec, and Jocelyn into some other stores. While Clary lets him run around finding clothes for her, she leans against a rack of clothes that her mom is shifting through. "So, do you mind explaining what Magnus was talking about when it comes to Jonathan and dad? Also can you explain to me how you even married that abusive creep?" she asks. Jocelyn looks at her, nodding she answers. "It best if I start from the beginning, it will be easier to understand.

I was your age when I fell in love with him, I thought he was perfect – brilliant, clever, wonderful, funny, charming. I was eighteen when we married; the only person who ever told me I shouldn't marry Valentine was my best friend Madeleine. She said that Valentine was selfish and hateful, that his charm masked a terrible amorality. In school I wasn't someone who got a chance with someone like Valentine, I didn't think I was pretty enough, so when Valentine chose me out of all those girls he could have had, well was about to give that up, so I didn't believe her. But I should have.

We were happy for the first few years after we married. Then I got pregnant, we were both ecstatic. Valentine was certain the child was a boy. Halfway through my pregnancy something happened, my best friend Luke was bitten by a werewolf. When Valentine and I married, Luke and he became best friends. Anyways he came to stay with us while we waited for the next full moon, where he did change. See, they say that there's a one and two chance that they bite with pass on lycanthropy. Anyways when Luke returned back to the house after the change, Valentine dragged Luke away from me and into the woods. When Valentine returned, he claimed that Luke had taken his own life, that Luke was dead.

After that it was like I fell into a black pit. I spent months in my bedroom, sleeping all the time, eating only for the baby. I was depressed as mundane's called it, but unfortunately because I was a shadow hunter, we aren't allowed to be, so Valentine told people I was ill.

I couldn't sleep; I heard strange noises, so Valentine would give me sleeping drafts. Those gave me horrible nightmares, it was like her was drugging me. I then had the baby; horror washed over me, it took all my strength not to drop your brother and start screaming. The baby had white blond hair, pure black eyes, and his nails were like claws. There was nothing human in his eyes. Your father said that I was imagining it all, that I was in shock, sick.

I had no choice but to stay, so I looked after Jonathan. One night I couldn't sleep, and Valentine was out. So I went into his study to find something to read, looking around I found a hidden journal."

Just then Magnus come over, "Sorry to interrupt but I have two full fitting rooms filled with clothes for Clary. So follow please" he says. They do; going in Clary changes in and out of outfits showing each one to Magnus. While doing so she asks, "mom, would you mind continuing while I change. I want to hear the rest." Jocelyn nods and continues.

"The journal contained information on experiment that he was doing. There was also information on Luke and that he was still alive. The farther I went into the book the worse it got. He had turned the basement into our house into a prison and the screams and noises I heard when I was pregnant with Jonathan was different downworlders that he experimented one. There was also a page on Me, Jonathan and Celine Herondale. Celine was pregnant at the time. On mine and Jonathan's page it said that his sleeping drafts that he gave me were laced with demon blood. Jonathan was half demon, nothing happened to me though. But there was more. On mine and Celine's pages it said that he was giving her and me a different type of blood. Pure angel blood, he was slipping it into my food and drink, and was giving it to Celine in drink form. The only thing Valentine didn't know was that I was also pregnant, four months to be exact, I want showing yet.

Anyways, I was horrified when I found out, I was sickened. He had turned his wife, son, friend wife, and his unborn child into an experiment. He was also torturing downworlders. I ran that night, I went to our room grabbed clothes, jewelry and money. I hid it outside where Valentine couldn't find it, I then ran. I found Luke and explained everything that happened.

We then created a plan, we were going to grab Jonathan and leave, but when we got there Valentine burned the house to the ground. I went inside and found my fathers and mothers bones, my father had a dagger melted to his hand. Luke ended up finding Valentine's and a young boy's bone. He had killed Jonathan. I knew that Valentine would never kill himself, but or son, after I found out what he had done, I wouldn't have put it past him. I didn't know that Jonathan was alive until Magnus told me. So that night Luke and I found the bag I hid and took off. We went to pairs, were I bought a ticket to New York. I said good bye to Luke and left. Five months later I had a beautiful baby girl, you had a mark on your shoulder though. It was the mark of the Angel, a star on your right shoulder. I have one too from the pure Angel blood. Anyways, about a year after you were born, Luke showed up at my door. He had left his pack and had come and found me.

We weren't together until long after you were taken. You were four when your father took you from me, and I never stopped looking. And that's the whole story" Jocelyn explains. Clary then comes out I the last outfit. "I knew dad was a sick bastard but that explains Jonathan" she states. Magnus nods. "Clary I was wondering if I could help train you with Alec, because you have pure Angel blood in you, your able to do different things than normal shadow hunters. I want help" Jocelyn says.

She walks over to her mother and hugs her. "I would love that; it will give us time to bond. But as for my father I hate him, I can't believe he did all this to me. To all of us" she says. Jocelyn hugs her back. Clary then head back into the change room and change back into her regular clothes, "By the way, where did Alec go?" she ask coming back out. "I sent him for a few things, ah there he is" says Magnus.

Jocelyn and Magnus then help Clary grab all the clothes she keeping to the cash register. "I'm hungry, how about we get food" she says. Everyone agrees, Magnus pays for everything, and they head to the food court. After that they then all head back to Magnus's.

Once done helping Clary put everything away, Jocelyn and Alec head out. "We'll see you guys tomorrow" they say as they leave, Alec then kiss his boyfriend goodbye. Exhausted she then heads to her room, _it's been a long day, _she thinks to herself as she collapses onto the bed. She then hears a knock on her door.

"Come in" she says, Magnus then walks in and lies down next to her. "You ok, I know it's a lot to take in" he says with concern in his voice. Clary 'sighs' and rolls onto her side to look at him, "actually ya, it's sucks to find out all of this stuff but I would rather know the truth" she says. Magnus then hand her a long slender box, "this is for you" he replies. Opening it she pulls out a long slender object. It was decorated black and red with a vine of leave twinning up. "Is this a stele?" she asks. Magnus nods, "I had Alec get you one while you were trying on clothes. Every shadow hunter should have one" he declares. She tackle's him in a hug, "thank you Magnus, for everything, you're the best friend ever" she whispers into his ear. He hugs her back, "I would do anything for you" he replies, he then releases her. "Get some rest now; I'll wake you up for training tomorrow. It starts at 11:00" he adds, and gets up and leaves. Doing as told Clary grabs purple sleep set and changes. Crawling into bed she falls fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not own The Mortal Instruments or Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger. Also I know I said that Jace will be appearing in this Chapter but I decided to push him back a chapter instead. Sorry. Also guys, you going to get a little snippet of what happened with Simon but the full explanation will be happening later.

Summer and Pandemonium

**It's been a few days since Clary has moved in with Magnus. Clary has started her training, also she has gotten along with Alec and they have become friends. She has also has spent time with her mom. During these days, Clary has learned a few things and her training has been unlocking a few memories ever once and while. Unfortunately they cause a bit of dizziness and a small headache but nothing more. Other than that Clary has had a few bad dreams but pushes them aside. Magnus has also given her a laptop but gave her strict rules not to contact any of her old friends. It is now at the end of the first week of training.**

Dream

_ Running down the hall, Clary hears shouting; "I'll get you, you little bitch. If it's the last thing I do, you will be mine." Clary takes a quick glance behind her to see that Jonathan is gaining on her. _

_ Arriving at her room, she rushes to slam the door shut and locks it. She then puts a chair to the door handle to make sure John can't get in. "Shit" she curses, a few moments later Jonathan's banning on her door, "Let me in" he yells through the door. Just then a hand come out of the shadow and grabs her shoulder. Clary spins around and comes face to face with Simon. Clary's eyes go wide with shock._

_End_

Clary awakes and bolts up right in bed. Getting her breathing back under control she peals the blankets off her sweaty body. Looking over to the clock she sees that it 9:00 am. "Great" she mutters as she gets out of bed and walks into her bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she strips out of her sweaty pj's and jumps into the shower. Washing out her hair and then her body, she gets out and wraps a towel around her body. She then throws her night clothes into a basket that was set up by Magnus, after that she heads into her room and pulls on black undergarments, a black tank top, grey yoga pants, and a hair tie.

She then strolls out of her room, making her way to the kitchen she pulls her hair into a stylish pony tail and grabs cereal. While eating she hears Magnus's shower start up; _I hope I didn't wake him, _she thinks. She then allows herself to get lost in her thoughts about the dream and Simon. _Why is everything so messed up, why did I ever let any of that happen to me, uggg, _she thinks and puts her dirt bowl into the dish washer. She then strolls into the room that Magnus has turned into the music and training room. Seeing a guitar and piano, she heads over to the piano and sits down. Running her hand over the keys, she starts to play a new song that she just recently heard but fell in love with instantly. Getting lost in the song she lets all her emotions flow out and finds herself sing. **(A/n if you listen to the song while reading this, it will help with the mood. Anyways back to the story.)**

_**Love that once hung on the wall**_

_**Used to mean something, but now it means nothing**_

_**The echoes are gone in the hall**_

_**But I still remember, the pain of December**_

_**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**_

_**I'm sorry it's too late**_

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_**I've said goodbye**_

_**Set it all on fire**_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_**You came back to find I was gone**_

_**And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me**_

_**Like we were nothing at all**_

_**It's not what you meant to me**_

_**Thought we were meant to be**_

_**Oh there isn't one thing left you could say**_

_**I'm sorry it's too late**_

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_**I've said goodbye**_

_**Set it all on fire**_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_**I let it go, and now I know**_

_**A brand new life, is down this road**_

_**And when it's right, you always know**_

_**So this time, I won't let go**_

_**There's only one thing left here to say**_

_**Love's never too late**_

_**I've broken free from these memories**_

_**I've let it go, I've let it go**_

_**And two goodbyes, led to this new life**_

_**Don't let me go, don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go**_

_**Won't let you go, don't let me go**_

_**Won't let you go, don't let me go**_

_**Won't let you go, don't let me go.**_

Magnus

Coming out of his room, freshly showered and in his usual clothes and make up, Magnus hears Clary start to play the piano. _Oh no. This isn't good; _he thinks and makes his way to the training/music room. Leaning against the door frame he listens to her sing before for entering into the room.

Once done, he move in and goes to sit next to her on the piano bench. "Care to talk about what's bothering you?" he asks wrapping an arm around his best friend. She shakes her head and chuckles, "how do you always know when something wrong?" she asks.

"Simple, you always play and sing when something is wrong. And depending on what instrument or song you sing I can usually measure the mood you're in and when you get depressed" he states. Clary looks at him, give his a small smile, and turns her attention back to the piano; she then starts to run her hand over the keys again. "I had a nightmare. It involved Jonathan, he was trying to hurt me and then Simon showed up in the dream. So I got up, and got breakfast but I couldn't get the dream out of my head. And because of Simon I feel really bad about what happened with Sebastian, I just want to forget all these ugly memories" she explains and takes in a deep breath to calm herself.

Magnus waits till she exhales, he then squeeze her arm. "Hey, I understand how your feeling. You were in love with Simon and he hurt you. You can't help it, but don't feel bad about Sebastian. I know you liked him a lot, but you weren't in love with him, and he knew it. So don't worry about him, he'll move on. As for Jonathan I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, and you are safe; all you have to worry about is how you want to live your life. In time these horrible memories will fade but it's going to take time. I'm always here to talk to, will make things better for you, I promise" he expresses. Still running her hands over the keys, Clary lays her head on Magnus's shoulder and closes her eyes. "Thank you" she whispers. After a few moments, Clary then asks "what time is it."

Just then Alec enters the room, "It's time of training" he says but notices the way Clary and Magnus are, "sorry didn't mean to barge in."

"No its ok darling, Clary and I were just talking, while she played. She very good and her singing is excellent. Wish you could have heard" says Magnus, who then gets up and pulls Alec in for a kiss; Clary pulls her hands from the piano.

"Get a room" Clary squeals at the two after a few minutes, causing them to break away and Alec to blush.

"Sorry" Alec says still blushing, Clary just laughs.

"Well I'm going to get breakfast, why don't you guys start, Jocelyn should be here soon" says Magnus, he then give Alec a peck and leaves.

Clary

Once Magnus is out the door, Clary pulls down piano case; "You're really good" says Alec. Clary smiles, "thanks" she replies, "so how much did you hear?"

"Not much, just the conversation. I didn't mean to overhear sorry though I wish I was here to hear you sing" he says.

"No it's ok, and you probably won't ever hear me sing, I'm not a big fan of audiences. You'll have to sneak up on me while I'm playing in order for that to happen" she replies.

Alec nods, "noted. So can you only play piano?" he asks.

Clary shakes her head no, "my father made me learn the Clarinet and the Violin. I chose to learn the guitar and piano. There the only two instruments I still play" she answers.

With a nod, he then asks "Shall we start?"

Clary nods, "so what's on for today's list?" she asks getting up from the bench.

"We will continue with flips and then move into throwing. After that strength work out and some more runes; you mom wants to work on your speed as well. So let's get started" he answers and walks over to the mat. Clary follows.

_**Page Break**_

For the rest of summer, Clary spends her time training with Alec, Jocelyn and Magnus. When done for the day, her and her mom meet Luke for dinner and then Clary heads back to Magnus's where Alec, Clary and Magnus head out for some fun. During this time, Alec and Clary have become good friends and Clary and Magnus has filled him in on everything that has happened to her, including Simon and her brother trying to rape her. They have also sworn him to secrecy. Alec finally having someone to talk to besides Magnus tells Clary that he has a brother named max, a sister named Isabelle and an adoptive brother named Jace, but that his brother max was killed by demons.

Clary has also grown very close to Jocelyn and Luke over the past months. Luke has proposed to Jocelyn with Clary's permission first. During her training sessions Clary has regained most of her training memories, but unfortunately hasn't regained all of her other memories. She has also learned that having pure angel blood allows her to be quicker, faster, quieter and stronger than normal shadow hunters, but she still has not figure out the extra power that she holds that her mother has informed her about.

With only a few days left before the Academy starts up, and Clary being completely caught up on everything, Alec and Magnus have decided to take Clary out clubbing for some much needed fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer –I do not own TMI or it characters.

Pandemonium

"Clary, Magnus, you guys ready?" Alec yells as he comes into the apartment. Clary walking out of her room slips a dagger and stele into her boots. "Is this ok?" she asks. Alec taking a look sees that she is wearing black skinny jeans, lace up high heel boots, and a deep green silk top that ties up her back, showing her creamy skin. Her hair cascades down in soft curls and her make-up enhanceS her eyes and lips. "Wow, you look fantastic. Did Magnus put the invisibility spell on you so your runes don't show?" he replies. Clary shakes her head yes, just then Magnus walks out in sparkly blue skinny jeans, black boots, and a black shirt that has buckles all over it. His hair and make-up is done like usual, sparkles and glitter everywhere. "We all good to go" Says Magnus. Alec and Clary nod, "just waiting on you, the Magnificence Magnus Bane" Clary retorts sarcastically a smile playing on her lips. "Hey it takes time to look this good" he tells her. "No it takes you that long to shower yourself in glitter" she says. Alec burst out laughing, "Cocky little Princess aren't we" Magnus retorts back. "Always" she drawls out. Just then Magnus moves closer to her, _oh no, _she thinks, "Hey, no no no not the glitter. Ok I'm sorry" she rushes out. "Works every time" he teases. She rolls her eyes, but they all soon brake off into laughter.

"So where are going?" Clary asks once they start heading to the L-train. "It's a surprise" Magnus replies and Alec and Magnus send her a devious smile. Clary 'sighs', "fine" she mutters. Once on the train, she stands next to Alec. "Clary, whatever you do tonight I want you to stay with me or Magnus. Don't go off with anyone. Got it" Alec declares. Clary gives his a curious look but shrugs, "Ok." Soon enough there off the train and walking down a few blocks, "here we are" says Magnus. Clary looks to where they stopped and reads the sign. Pandemonium, _a club, sweet¸ _she thinks. She then looks at Magnus, "we thought you could use a break. And since your brother ruined every other party for you, we thought it was about time you finally get to party. So let's go" says Magnus. Clary smile widens, she quickly follows them. Skipping to the front of the line, the bouncer lets them in instantly. "They know me here, he a bud" explains Alec, Clary nods.

Entering, Magnus instantly pulls Clary onto the dance floor. Magnus and Clary grinding against each other, Alec comes over and joins. Sandwiched between the two guys she spends time dancing with both of them. After a few songs, Alec head twist toward the bar, "Hey guys I'll be right back" he yells over the music and leaves.

**Alec**

Strolling over to the bar he walks straight over to his brother. "Jace, what you doing here?" he asks. "Izzy wanted to go out" Jace replies nodding to their sister, "and looks like she found a demon." Alec looks over onto the dance floor to find his sister; finding her quickly he sees that she is indeed defiantly dancing with a blue haired demon. They lock eyes and Alec nods. He then sees Izzy lean in and whisper something to the boy and leads him to the storage room. Jace and Alec follow without hesitation. Few seconds later, they join Izzy in the room.

**Clary**

Dancing with Magnus, Clary sees someone wave over to Magnus. "Someone trying to get you attention" she tells him nodding her head in their direction. Magnus, looks to the direction Clary's nods. "Ah, a friend of mine, I need you to go find Alec. I have to go talk to them for a few minutes. I'll be back" he tells her. She nods and turns to find Alec.

Looking for a few minutes, she then spots him moving quickly through the crowd with a blond hair boy trailing behind him. _Weird_, she thinks but follows them. She then sees them slip into a door that says Storage room. Doing the same, she creeps quickly and quietly behind them, trying not to slip or get tangled in any of the loose wirers to her feet. Having a bad feeling wash over her, she stays in the shadows and watches.

"It doesn't know anything Jace" says a black haired girl. "Shadow hunters, always one step behind" hisses a boy who's tied up. Getting a closer look at the tied up boy, Clary notices that he looks normal except that his hair is electric blue. She then looks at his eyes. They were electric green; she then sees that he changes his hands to claws. Reaching down she pulls her dragger from her boot, and goes back to listening. "Kill it Jace, it just toying with us" says Alec. "He's right" says the girl. Just then the boy hisses again, "not toying, Valentine is dead. His own son killed him. His son wants what was taken from him, but Valentine wouldn't allow it. He wants what's his." Clary's blood quickly runs cold; she then quickly steps out of the shadows. "What does Valentines son want exactly?" she asks the creature. Just then everyone's head snaps her way, shock expression on each one.

Alec being the first to recover starts to speak, but before he can get a word out, the girl stammers out. "H-how can she see us, what is a mundane doing here?" Alec then turns to the girl, "she not a mundane, she a shadow hunter" Alec snaps. Clary ignoring them asks again. "What does Valentine's son want?"

"A girl" it hisses, "his sister." Clary feels bile rise in her throat. "And who is his sister?" Alec jumps in, covering for Clary. The demons eyes lock on Clary's for a quick sec but then turns his attention on Alec; with a huge grin he answers "don't you already know" the demon says with a sly tone. Just then the demon breaks free from his hold, but before Alec or the other two can raise a weapon, Clary throws her dagger true and hits the demon in the heart. The blue haired boy slinks to the floor and starts convulsing. The dark haired girl and blond boy just stare at her with another shocked expression. Alec moves and yanks the dagger out. Whipping it off, he makes his way over to Clary, "Nice throw" he says handing it to her. She places it back into her boot. "We need to leave now though" he tells her quietly; she nods and Alec grabs her hand and leads her out if the room.

Weaving through the crowd they make their way out and into the alley next to the club. Clary leans up against the wall for a bit of support; Alec then digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone. After he hits the screen a few times, he moves it to his ear. Blocking out the conversation, she takes in a deep breath to calm herself but it doesn't work. She then sees a picture flash into her mind, a circle with an eye that is overlapped by lines. Then the word 'untraceable'; without realizing it she pulled out her stele and draws it on the wall behind her and on herself. Both glowed gold for a second and starts to fade. _What the, _she thinks. "Um Alec" she calls and looks over to him. Just then he hits the end button on his phone and looks at what just happened. Snapping out of his daze quickly, he then moves closer to Clary "well deal with it when we get you home. Magnus is on his way. Let's go" he tells her. She nod and takes his hand, allowing him to lead her out.

Once at the apartment, Clary pulls out her key and unlocks the door. While they wait for Magnus, Clary walks into the kitchen and pulls two cokes out of the fridge. Chugging hers down, she hands the other to Alec. "Clary what was that you drew" he finally asks.

She shrugs, "I have no clue, and image just popped into my head and then it seemed to say untraceable. Before I knew what was happening I took my stele out and drew on the wall and myself" she explains.

"Do you think you could redraw it" he asks. She shakes her head yes and walks to her room.

Flicking on the light, she moves over to her side table and pulls out her sketch pad and pencils. She then returns to Alec and sits down at the table. As she started to draw Magnus came into the apartment. "Clary, Alec" he yelled.

"In the kitchen" Alec replied.

"What the hell happened" he asks coming in.

"Well, when I left you and Clary on the dance floor, it was because I saw my brother. I went over to talk to him, and he said that my sister was with him. She was dancing with a demon, so we went to take care of it quickly" Alec starts but is cut off by Clary, who's still sketching.

"You told me to go find Alec, I saw him go into the storage room so I followed him. There was a blond haired boy who I'm guessing is Jace, and a dark haired girl who I'm guessing is Isabelle interrogating some demon. The demon then mentioned something about my father and brother" she explains to him. Alec then takes over.

"Clary was apparently hiding in the shadows, when she heard her father I guess she came out, I'm not sure how much she heard or saw. After asking a few questions, the next thing we know is the demon broke free and Clary threw her dagger into the demons heart. After that I retrieved the dagger and got her out of there. I pulled her into the alley next to the club, and phoned you. While on the phone with you something strange happened though" he says.

Magnus taking everything in takes a deep breath. "Ok, so one what did the demon say about your dad and brother, and two what strange thing happened in the alley?" he asks. Clary finished with her sketch, she looks at Alec. "You explain the first one since I didn't hear all of the conversation and I'll explain the second" she tells him. With a nod, Alec starts. "Well, Izzy baited the demon into the storage room. Jace and I followed; we tied the demon up and started to ask if there were any more of them in the club. The demon said it had information on Valentine. He said that he was dead; I thought it was toying with us so I told Jace to kill the demon. It then hissed that Jonathan had killed his father because he wanted what was taken from him, but Valentine wouldn't allow it. That's when Clary come out and asked what Valentine son wanted. Izzy was then being bitchy so I shut her up. Clary then asked the demon again and it said that Jonathan wanted a girl, his sister. After hearing that I stepped in and asked if he knew anything about the girl, he locked eyes with Clary. He knew. Next thing I know the demon broke free and Clary killed it. After that I got her out of there." "Your turn" Alec adds looking at Clary.

"Once we got out of the club and into the alley, Alec pulled out his phone and called you. While I was leaning against one of the walls an image flashed into my mind" she says and passes the sketch book to Magnus, "it seemed to say untraceable. Before I knew what was happening I pulled out my stele and drew it on myself and on the wall. They both glowed gold then faded. It acted just like a rune, have you seen it before?" she explains. Magnus shakes his head, "Nope, but this could be your power. It would make sense considering your mothers power. Maybe you can create new runes" he says. Clary shrugs in order to hide her discomfort. "Well in any case, it's late, and after everything that just happened I need sleep. So I'm heading home, I see you guys tomorrow. Will figure out what to do then" says Alec. Alec then get up and walks over to Magnus. After giving him a kiss Alec leaves.

"You ok" Magnus ask after Alec leaves. Clary shakes her head no, "I'm exhausted and really don't feel like dealing with this right now. Alec's right we'll figure all this out in the morning. I'm going to bed" she says and hugs Magnus. She then heads to her room, changes and crashes.

_**Next day**_

**Alec**

Freshly showed and changes, Alec pockets his stele and grabs a dagger from his stand. Slipping it into his belt he grabs a light jacket and heads out of his room. On his way to the elevator, Jace cuts him off. "Where are you going?" asks Jace. "Out" he replies. Jace then raises an eye brow at him, "out? Does this have anything to do with the hot red head yesterday? I thought you were gay?" Jace retorts. Alec shakes his head in frustration. "A it's none of your business and b she's just a friend" he says and sidesteps his brother. Jace cuts him off again. "Alec what's going on? Izzy and I tried to track you and that girl down after you left but we couldn't. You leave in the morning and we don't see you till around dinner after that you're gone again. Sometimes even for the night" questions Jace. Letting out a 'sigh', Alec answers what he can. "Don't worry about the girl, she's a friend. And for why I'm gone is that Magnus is back and I've been helping him with some stuff. I sometimes just stay there instead of coming home. And if you must know that's where I'm headed right now." Once again Alec sidesteps his brother and this time makes it to the elevator. Hitting the button, he waits for it. "Why didn't you tell us Magnus was back" Jace ask.

"Um I don't know maybe because I wanted my boyfriend all to myself before school starts up and Izzy steals him for shopping" he answers. Jace chuckles, "fair enough" he says. Just then the elevator arrives. Alec enters and hits the down button, I'll be home tonight we'll hang ok" he says. Jace nods in agreement. The doors then close. Once on the lower level, Alec walks out of the Institute and over to Magnus's.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I do not own MTI or Warrior by Beth Crowley.

Unknown

Awakening, Clary feels an odd sensation sweep over her. Reaching for her sketch book and a pen, she rips out a piece of paper and writes down the words that come into her mind. Finished she read what she has written and noticed that it was a song. Just then a headache arises and flashes of a few memories fill her peripheral vision. Once of them being sitting down and her writing the song; another of her, Jonathan and Valentine before they started abusing her. After they fade she clambers out of bed and into the bathroom. Doing her usual morning routine she then changes into her training clothes and goes to get breakfast. Taking some ibuprofen for the headache fist, she than pours herself a bowl of cereal. While eating she pulls out her phone, two text messages she sees. Opening them she reads,

**Sorry I won't be able to make it to training today, but I will see you tonight. Love you Mom**

**Had to go out, Alec should be there soon. I'll be back around one. Magnus**

She slips her phone away and finishes eating. She then puts the bowl into the dish washer and heads to the training room. With the song still nagging at her she decides to sit down at the piano and run her heads over the keys. Soon enough she find herself lost in her memories.

**Alec**

As Alec enters the apartment he hears the piano, _ah someone's in a bad mood, _he thinks. He then makes his way to the training room; stopping, he leans against the door frame; _she did say that I would have to catch her singing; _he also thinks and listens to her. **(A/N again it really will set the mood if you** **listen to the song while reading.)**

**You fascinated me**

**Cloaked in shadows and secrecy**

**The beauty of a broken angel**

**I ventured carefully**

**Afraid of what you thought I'd be**

**But pretty soon I was entangled**

**You take me by the hand**

**I question who I am**

**Teach me how to fight**

**I'll show you how to win**

**You're my mortal flaw**

**And I'm your fatal sin**

**Let me feel the sting**

**The pain**

**The burn**

**Under my skin**

**Put me to the test **

**I'll prove that I'm strong**

**Won't let myself believe**

**That what we feel is wrong**

**I finally see what**

**You knew was inside me**

**All along**

**That behind this soft exterior**

**Lies a warrior**

**My memory refused **

**To separate the lies from truth**

**And search the past**

**My mind created**

**I kept on pushing through**

**Standing resolute which you**

**In equal measure**

**Loved and hated**

**You take me by the hand**

**I'm seeing who I am**

**Teach me how to fight**

**I'll show you how to win**

**You're my mortal flaw**

**And I'm your fatal sin**

**Let me feel the sting**

**The pain**

**The burn**

**Under my skin**

**Put me to the test **

**I'll prove that I'm strong**

**Won't let myself believe**

**That what we feel is wrong**

**I finally see what**

**You knew was inside me**

**All along**

**That behind this soft exterior**

**Lies a warrior**

**Lies a warrior... **

**You take me by the hand**

**I'm sure of who I am**

**Teach me how to fight**

**I'll show you how to win**

**You're my mortal flaw**

**And I'm your fatal sin**

**Let me feel the sting**

**The pain**

**The burn**

**Under my skin**

**Put me to the test **

**I'll prove that I'm strong**

**Won't let myself believe**

**That what we feel is wrong**

**I finally see what**

**You knew was inside me**

**All along**

**That behind this soft exterior**

**Lies a warrior**

**The pictures come to life **

**Wake in the dead of night**

**Open my eyes**

**I must be dreaming**

**Clutch my pillow tight**

**Brace myself for the fight**

**I've heard that seeing**

**Is believing.**

After she's finished he then make his way over to her, "Magnus was right you sing like an angel" he tells her. Clary blushes. "Just so you know the academy has a music room" he adds.

"Is that so?" she replies a smile across her face. He nods.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?" he asks. She shakes her head in frustration, "well from what I can tell, I wrote this beautiful song and my father wiped it from my memory" she tells him and raises an irritated eye brow, "I don't know why he did it but it pisses me off. I also had a few memories from my past unravel and for once these one where before my brother and father started hurting me. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well it doesn't have to make sense; your father was a twisted fucked up man. And as much as it wasn't fair to you there's nothing we can do about the past. The best thing we can do from it is learn and choose on how we move forward. You have people who love you and we will do all we can to help" he tells her. Looking into his blue eyes she smiles, "your right" she tells him.

"Holy crap, I'm right. Clary Fray has told me I'm right" he teases. She then punches him in the arm but can't help but laugh. "So what are we going to do about what happened yesterday?" she asks.

Alec runs a hand over his face, "well other than my adopted brother being interested in you, from what I can tell, Magnus might be right about you being able to create new runes. You also killed the demon so we don't have to worry about your brother knowing you're here, but I think if we go out we should put a glamor or something on you so that if any other demons are looking for you they can't find you" he tells her. She nod, "seems fair, I guess we'll wait till to see what Magnus suggest when he gets back" she replies, "you ready for school to start?" Alec shakes his head, "Nope and don't want to think about it. Ready to train?" he retorts. She nods and get up, but before she reaches the mat, Alec full on attacks her. Easily she moves and flips him, "man since you got your memories I just can't win" he says. Clary shakes her head and laughs.

After they finish training and Magnus has returned they sit down and figure things out. Magnus explains to them that the errand that he ran was to check out if Clary could really create new runes. Deeming it the only plausible explanation they ask Clary to draw different thing and try them out throughout the day. Finally coming to the conclusion that Alec's idea is right, Magnus then has Clary create a rune to mask her when she's goes out. They then sit around and joke until Jocelyn and Luke show up for dinner. After that, with a kiss, Alec heads home, telling Clary that he'll meet her outside the school tomorrow.

**Clary**

Once again exhausted from the day, Clary heads off to bed. Soon after getting changed, Magnus knocks on her door and enters. "Clary can I talk to you for a sec" he asks. She nods and urges him to continue. "I don't want you creating runes without me around. I would rather have us work together on them then have something bad happen" he tells her. Climbing into her bed, she lets out a 'sigh' "you and me both so I agree. How about after school, we set a time to work on this" she replies. Magnus shakes his head, "it like you read my mind sometimes" he says, causing himself and Clary to laugh. After they catch their breath, they bid goodnight and Magnus leaves her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I am not the owner of the mortal instrument or its character's that would be Cassandra Claire.

The Academy Part 1

Dressed in sparkly blue skinny jeans, black lace up boots with her stele in one of them and a dark purple top, Cary stuffs her training gear into her bag. "Ready to go" Magnus asks coming into her room. With a nod, she grabs her black leather crop jacket and pulls it on. She then swing she bag onto her shoulder and leaves her room. Before reaching the front door, Clary pulls out her stele and puts on the masking rune, "once you're at the school, you can take it off; I already put a spell on the school. You're safe there" Magnus tells her. "Got it" she replies and slips the stele back into her boot, Magnus then opens the front door for her. "Sorry I can't be there, just keep your head up and you'll be fine. Have a good day" he tells her. She nods, and gives him a quick hug; taking a deep breath, she then head off for school.

Once at school, she pulls out her stele and draws a few lines through the rune. It quickly fades and Clary makes her way to the entrance. "Clary over here" she hears Alec yell. Making her way over to him she sees that there's two other guys with him, they spin and gawk at Clary. _Great, _she thinks but takes a peek at the two guys, one of them has pale blond hair and blue- gold eyes, he is built and as tall as Alec. The other is dark haired and dark brown eyes, he is also a bit shorter then Alec but well-built as well. "Guys this is Clary Fray, she's new" Alec introduces. "Clary this is Mark Blackthorn" he says pointing to the blond, "and the other is Kadir Tanner."

"Hi" she greats them, they just stare. "Uh guys" Alec coughs, causing Clary to giggle. The two boys then mutter "hellos" and look away from her so they can hide their blushes. Alec shakes his head, "Sorry about them. Here" he says handing her a piece of paper, "I got you schedule for you when I got mine. Your locker number is also on there."

"Thanks" she replies and looks down at it, she sees…

Clary Fray – Locker 241,

1st period … Languages 12 … Room 100

2nd period… Art… Room 115

3rd period… Demonology and Healing 12… Room 204

Lunch

4th period… Weapon training and Archery12 … Room Gym

5th period … Combat 12…Room Gym

"Wow" she says looking up.

"Yup, welcome to the Academy. It's a little intense here but it's not that bad. The classes are actually ok here" Alec replies, "plus we have first, third and fifth period together." Clary nods and turns back to the schedule, "Well at least I also have art" she say, just then she whips around and grabs a hand that's going for her ass. Looking at the boy she sees it the one that was with Alec at pandemonium. "Try to grab my ass again and you won't have a hand left" she hisses at the boy. She then releases the hand and in doing so moves back a few steps. Alec then cuts in, "Jace, you idiot, what the hell where you thinking" he snaps at his brother. "Just trying to get to know the girl that's been taking all my brothers attention this summer" he replies rubbing his wrist and a smirk on his face. Alec shakes his head, but Clary is the one to speak. "Well at least I'm better company then you, I don't go around grabbing every girl's ass" she quips, "Plus I'm defiantly am way cutie to be around then you." Clary then side steps the boy and walks away.

**Alec**

After Clary walked away, Alec, Mark and Kadir burst out laughing, "I like her" says Mark. "I thought you might" Alec returns still laughing. Jace just glares at his brother, which makes them laugh harder; "dude, you deserved it" says Alec, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go catch up with her." And with that he heads off to catch up with Clary.

**Clary**

A few minutes' later Alec catches up to Clary, "Well Mark likes you, I think you are the only girl who ever resisted Jace's charm" he tells her. Clary smiles at him "charming. Well I'm not most girls, and we both know that" she replies. "True" he says with a chuckle and throws his arm over her shoulder, "come on I'll show you to your locker and then to class."

After dropping off her stuff, Alec and Clary enter their first class and take seats at the back of the class. "So what do you want to do after school" he asks, but before Clary can reply Jace and the black haired girl from Pandemonium interrupt. "So since I have been truly insulted by a very pretty girl, do I get to know her name yet" says Jace. Clary feels he heart flutter, but ignores it, she then looks to the girl who's giving her a very evil glare. "Clary, this is my brother Jace and my sister Izzy. Jace, Izzy this is Clary Fray" Alec answers. "A pleasure Red" Jace says holding out his hand and another smirk on his face; Clary rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Really, wow how original, like I haven't heard that one before Goldie Locks" she retorts sarcastically. Alec once again burst out laughing, "Dude… just sit down … before you … make… a bigger fool… of yourself" he says between gasps. Jace's face darkens at his brother, just then the teacher comes in. "Alright class take your seats" he says. Jace moves to the one in front of Clary, and Isabelle to the one in front of Alec, but as Izzy turns she knocks Clary's books onto the floor. "Oops" she spitefully says. Clary ignoring it, she gets up and picks up her books. Sitting back down, she looks over to Alec. He mouths "sorry" to her and opens his own books, he then tunes into the teacher. _Well this is going to be a long day; _she thinks and does the same.

After class end, Alec shows Clary to her next class, "I'll be back after my class is finished it get you. Have fun in art" he tells her and take off. Walking in Clary spots Mark and goes to sit next to him. "Mark right" she says, he nods. "Nice job handling Jace, he can be a real player" he says.

"Ah he's nothing, I've dealt with worse" she tells him, and a memory of her brother pops into her head. She shudders at the thought, just then the teacher starts class.

"Ok class, I know it's the first day of class but you're first project is to create a short story through your drawings. This will be due by the end of tomorrow's class, so use your time wisely" she says and returns back to her desk. Clary rummaging through her bag pulls out a new set of art pencils; closing her eyes, she starts to draw what come to mind on her easel. Half way through class, Mark leans over to ask her something, but when he sees her ease and his jaw drops, "Holy shit Clary" he shout whisper. She looks at him startled; she then looks back to her drawing. Looking at it she sees that hers tells the story of a young fairy girl falling in love with the wrong guy, her wing and the dress of the fairy, a multitude of colors and looking so ethereal and the boy like a golden angel. She then turns back to Mark, "I know it's not very good, I think I'm going to start over" she says. Marks jaw drops again, "you're kidding right. Clary it's fantastic, and you started it with your eyes closed. I've never seen anyone but my boss do that" he says. Clary blushes, "Clary, you're really good, and I should know, my boss is Jocelyn Fairchild" he adds. Clary lets out a chuckle, but before she can say anything, Mark calls the teacher over. "Yo, Mr. Pangborn, you need to see this" he yells across the class. "Mark" she whispers trying not draw attention to her, but it doesn't help. The teacher had gotten up and made her way to them, looking at Clary's drawing her mouth drops open as well. "This is fantastic" she says, "well done Clary, can't wait to see the final finish." Clary blushes and mutters a "thank you." The teacher then moves on to check on the other students. "Hey Clary, if you need a job by the way let me know I can talk to my boss" says Marks. Clary shakes her head and laughs, "Mark, the famous Jocelyn Fairchild is my mom" she tells him, once again his jaw drops.

With the bell finally ringing, Clary packs up and finds Alec talking with Mark outside. "Dude, she's really good. She started drawing with her eyes closed. And she Jocelyn Fairchild daughter, she so lucky" expresses Mark, Alec laughs and turns to her, "I see art went well" Alec says with an amused smile on his face, Clary instantly face palms. "Ha ha" she replies. "Come on shy girl, let's get you to our next class" he says and leads her away from Mark after calling out a good-bye.

Entering their next class, Alec and Clary take the table to the far left of the class, "In a way this class is kind of like biology for humans" he says. Just the Kadir joins the table, "so I hear our Clary is a very talented artist, and is the daughter of the beautiful and famous Jocelyn Fairchild" says Kadir. "Our?" Alec asks, an eyebrow raised, Clary just shakes her head again. "Marks words not mine" Kadir replies. She then turns to Alec, "So why does Mark like my mom so much" she asks. "Um, his parents and he don't get along so well. They wanted him to get a job so that he would stop getting into some much trouble, no one else would take him, so you're mom offered him one. She gives him simple tasks and lets him work on his art skills in between" he tells her. She nods. Just the Jace come over. "Hello, Lovely to see you again Red" Jace says, "Alec, Kadir." Each of them rolls their eyes. "Look I'm sorry about what I did earlier. That was not very proper of me" Jace apologizes to Clary. Alec's face goes shocked and confused, "Um… thanks" she replies unsure of what she should say after seeing Alec's face. "Jace did you just apologize to Clary?" Alec stutters out, a little baffled. "Indeed I did brother" he retorts. With that Alec raises an eyebrow at his brother, Clary looking between the two, leans over to Kadir, "Am I missing something here?" she asks. He nod, but before he can answer the teacher interrupt.

_**Lunch**_

Once the bell rings, Clary and Alec pack up quickly. They then tell Kadir that they meet them in the café and head to Clary's locker. "So what was that about with Jace earlier?" she finally asks Alec. "Ah nothing" he replies as they come to her locker, "look just be careful around him, ok. I don't want you getting hurt." She shoots him a confused look, and then opens her locker. Exchanging her books for her gear, she shuts it again. "Let get to the café I'm starving" he says and starts leading her that way. "So where this music room you told me about" she asks as they make their way. "Second floor, third door to the left" he tells her, she nods.

Finally entering the café, Alec leads her to the line, "is everything always so healthy here?" she asks looking at the food. He nod, "Fridays are the only day we get junk food" he tells her. Grabbing a salad and a fruit bowl, they make their way over to Mark, "Where's the other" Alec asks. "Coming" Mark replies. Sitting down, they start eating. "So Clary how do you know Alec so well" Mark asks. Just then Jace, Izzy, Kadir and two other girls join the table. "Clary meet Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn, Marks sister" Alec introduces. They exchange "hellos" and settle in. At that moment Jace then pipes in, "yes, Clary how do you know my bother so well?". Alec shoots him a glare, but Clary answers, "I'm best friend with Alec's boyfriend Magnus Bane." Everyone mouth drop except Izzy's. She just gives Clary another evil glare. Recovering, Jace then says "So I hear you're a very talented artist." This time Alec answers and raises an eyebrow at Jace again, "She is, among other things."

"Well I you ever need a model, you know where to find me" Jace teases and winks. Again Clary rolls her eyes, "If I painted you, I would need a billboard for how big your ego is" she retorts back. Everyone burst out laughing as Jace mock-hurts. Izzy then interrupts, "oh don't worry Jace, like she would ever need someone as pretty as you, she's miss money bags. She can do anything she wants" Izzy snipes. Just then everyone goes quiet, "Isabelle" Alec snaps at his sister. "What it's true, her mother would give her anything that she asks for" implies Izzy. "Stop…" Alec snaps at his sister again, but Clary cuts him off. "What's your problem, you don't even know me" she says. Izzy 'snort', "bull, and my problem with you is I don't like spoiled little brats, you who have it easy in life and get everything you ever wanted" she expresses. "Isabelle" Alec and Jace both yell this time and stand up. Clary holds a hand out to them, "No if she wants to think that fine, but I'll tell you one thing Izzy, if that's what you think I really am, then you're dead wrong" she says. Clary then grabs her stuff, "I'll see you later Alec" she says and leaves.

**Alec**

After Clary leaves the cafe, Alec turns on his sister. "What the hell is wrong with you" he snaps. She just shrugs, "I don't like her" she says. Just then Jace steps in, "Izzy you were out of line, and Alec we will deal with this when we get home. You don't need to make a scene here" he says. Alec nods, he then grabs his own bag and Clary's uneaten Salad and fork. "I'll see you guys later" he says and sends his sister one last glare before leaving. Instantly he goes up to the second floor to the music room.

**Clary**

Running her hands over the keys, she starts to smash on them to let her frustration out. "Hey" says Alec as he comes in, Clary withdraws her hand. "I'm really sorry about Izzy" he adds. Clary waves him off, "its fine" she tells him, he then hands her, her salad. "You need to eat" he tells her. Taking it gratefully she leans away from the piano and starts eating. "Is Izzy like that with everyone?" she asks. Alec shakes his head, "no, I don't know what's gotten into her lately" he tells Clary. She gives him a quick smile and continues eating. Once done Alec take the garbage and disposes of it for her, she starts to run her hand over the keys again. "So how did you know I would be here" she says. "Easy, I could tell you were upset when you left and I know what Izzy said must have brought up memories of your brother, and when that happens you either play the piano or the guitar" he tells her. "Man, am I that predictable" she whines playfully. Alec shakes his head and laughs. Just then the bell ring, "Come on I'll show you to the gym" he says. With a nod, she grabs her bag and follows him out.

Will try to get Part 2 up soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the mortal instrument, wish I did but I don't.

Academy Part 2

"Wow" says Clary as she looks around the gym. It consisted of a pool, weight room and martial arts dojo that were about the size of the football field. "Yup" Alec replies popping the 'p', "I think Mark and Helen have this class, I'll meet you over at the benches for combat." Clary nods, and calls a goodbye to Alec as she moves toward the change rooms. With a wave, he takes off to his own class.

Slipping into her gear quickly, she heads out and finds Mark, who luckily is talking to Helen. "Hey" Mark greets.

"Hi" she returns awkwardly.

"Are you ok; I know Izzy was a little brutal at lunch but just so you know none of us agree with what she said" he tells her.

"Its fine, if she doesn't like me it's not my problem" she retorts, giving mark as reassuring smile. Just then Helen pipes in.

"Good, because we need another girl, we were horrible out match by the guys. Also everyone else in the group like you" says Helen.

Clary chuckles, "well we will just have to fix that won't we" she replies. Helen nod, just then the teacher emerges from his office.

"Alright, everyone grab a partner; get a bow and the arrows. We're doing target practice today" the teacher barks.

"Come on, you can be mine" Mark quickly says before Helen can steal Clary. Clary nods and follows him toward the equipment.

After hitting the bull eye every time, she hands the bow off to Mark, whose eyes are wide and his jaw agape. Clary feeling a little self-conscious shrugs, "uh… my dad… uh made me… uh practice a lot" she stutters out when she sees his face. He nods and takes the bow, Mark then aims it and releases. The arrow fly's, but hits two rings outside of the bull eye; "man, I never been good at this. Care to tutor me" Mark asks a little embarrassed. She nods, "sure. Get into your usual stance, with your arrow ready" she tells him. Mark does and Clary moves closer, taking a look she sees the problem. "Your shoulder is too much at an angle" she says and puts a hand on his arm to lower it, "there, now pull your hand closer to your face, take a deep breath and fire." He does as told and then releases. Soon enough the arrow fly's true and hit the center. "Good job, now just remember what you did and you be fine" she say. Mark nods, and smiles, proud feeling surges through him. Just then someone yells out, "oooo, Markie's has a girlfriend!" Mark then turns and looks at Helen, Clary does the same. "Helen shut up, or I'll tell that special someone you have a crush on them" he yells back. Helen's face goes pale; "shutting up now" she replies. She then sticks her tongue out at her brother. Clary chuckles, "works every time" Mark boast causing Clary to laugh even harder. He then grabs another arrow and aims for the target again.

Once the bell rings and Clary has bid Helen and Mark goodbye she head to over to the benches to wait for Alec. As she stretches her arms, she hears someone whisper into her ear, "nice to see you again Red." Clary jumps and looks at the person to find that Jace has taken the seat next to her. Jace smirks and chuckles, "sorry didn't mean to scare you" he says.

"It's ok" she replies hesitantly.

"Also I'm sorry about my sister" he says and move his hand to her shoulder. Clary instantly jumps away from him, fright in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" she says and try's to mask her eyes from him but it doesn't work. "Clary I'm sorry, I was just… trying to be… ah… friendly" he replies and hold up his hand in a surrender gesture.

"Well don't" she tells him; just then Alec is beside her.

"Clary, everything ok?" he ask, she turns to him. "Hey I want to show you something" he adds and then shoots a glare at Jace. Jace then throws his hands up in the, I can't win gesture and turns to talk to a few girls. Clary soon nods, and follows Alec off the benches. Once far enough away Alec stops and turns to her. "Breath Clary, just breath" he says quietly. Clary looks at him confused but then notices that her body is shaking, and that her breath has become a little erratic. She does as told, and after a few minutes her body returns to normal, "good, you ok?" Alec asks. Clary nods, "better" she replies "thanks."

"Anytime" he says and looks at her with a worried expression.

"Alec I'm ok" she reassures him, just then class starts.

**Alec**

Coming out of the change room, Alec looks for Clary and instantly finds her by her red hair. Making his way over, he sees Jace creep up on her, _oh no, _he thinks and quickens his pace. He sees Clary jump, and then a few seconds later see Jace raise a hand to touch her. _Please don't, no don't touch her you idiot, _he projects. But it doesn't work; Clary jumps away from Jace like a frightened animal. "Shit" he curses, practically running to her side. "Well don't" he hears Clary say.

"Clary" Alec interrupts to stop the situation from getting worse, "everything ok?" She quickly turns to him, seeing the fright in her eyes he quickly thinks and says "hey I want to show you something." He then sends a glare to Jace, who throws up his hand. Clary nods, without touching her he lead Clary away from the benches.

As soon as they leave, Alec takes a quick look at Clary and she then she is shaking and hyperventilating. Hurrying her away, he takes her to a secluded spot in the gym and then stops. He turns to her, "Breath Clary, just breath" he sooths. Soon enough she sucks in a deep breath, and exhales. After a few more, she stops shaking and breaths normally, "good, you ok?" he ask.

She nods, "better, thanks" she replies.

"Anytime" he says but looks at her with a worried expression. Clary notices.

"Alec I'm ok" she reassures him. Before he can say anything else the teacher starts the class.

_**Later…**_

_Home_

Back at the Institute now, Alec walks down the corridor to his room. "So I hear little Miss red head spazed out on Jace in combat" he hears his sister say from behind him. Whipping around, he glares at Izzy, "you know nothing about that, so don't run your mouth. And for you information she didn't do anything Jace didn't deserve. Jace shouldn't have done what he did, she told him to back off. His attention was unwanted" he snaps.

"Could have fooled me" she snipes back.

"What's that supposed to mean" Alec retorts still glaring at her.

"Exactly what you think, come on Alec she's a slut and everyone knows it" she lashes out, her brown eyes darkening. Alec steps closer to his sister, his anger rising.

"Oh please Izzy, if anyone's a slut it's you Izzy. Back off Clary or you will be sorry" he threatens, digging his fingers into the palm of his hand.

**Jace**

As Jace steps out of the elevator with Kadir, he hears Izzy and Alec shouting at each other. He then drops his bag at the entrance, "I'll go deal with them" he says. Kadir nods and head off to his room as Jace makes his way over to Alec and Izzy. "Jace shouldn't have done what he did, she told him to back off. His attention was unwanted" he hears Alec snap at her. _Ouch, thanks Alec, _Jace thinks and involuntarily flinches. "Could have fooled me" Izzy snipes back. Still making his way to them, Jace shakes his head in annoyance at Izzy's remark. "What's that supposed to mean" Alec retorts. Now standing to the side of them, both Izzy and Alec don't notice Jace; "Exactly what you think, come on Alec she's a slut and everyone knows it" Izzy rages. Alec then takes a step towards his sister, "Oh please Izzy, if anyone's a slut it's you Izzy. Back off Clary or you will be sorry" Alec threatens. _Ok this has gone far enough, _Jace thinks and steps in. "Guys!" he yells, "back off each other NOW!" Finally noticing, they do as he says. "Good, now Alec that was uncalled for" he starts and Izzy give Alec a spiteful smile, "but Izzy you deserved every word he said you way were out of line today" her smile falters, "I don't know what your problem is with Clary but it stops now. And Alec don't threaten your sister, she may be a bitch sometimes and can't cook worth crap but there is never a reason to threaten her" say Jace, a small smirk on his face as he tries to lighten the mood. Alec chuckles at the joke, but Izzy turns on her heels and with a 'humph' storms down the hall.

"Alec don't be too hard on her, she's still dealing" says Jace. Alec looks at his brother, he then runs a hand over his face, "I know, but sometime I don't have a choice. She can't be taking her anger out on others. Clary doesn't deserve it" Alec replies.

"I know, and she knows that. Plus that little red head can hold her own" Jace says trying to switch the topic. Alec groans, "no, don't even think about it. Stay away from her" he tells Jace.

"Oh come on Alec" Jace replies. Alec shakes his head.

"I mean it Jace; she's not like the other girls. Stay away from her or I'll have Magnus dump buckets of glitter on you. Also don't touch her, she doesn't know you and she hate it when people she doesn't know touch her" Alec retorts and strides away from Jace. "Good to know" Jace mutters to himself. He then heads back to where his bag is, picks it up, and goes to his room.

**Clary**

"So how was your first day?" Magnus asks as soon a Clary comes into the apartment. "Fine" she answers and pulls out her stele. Drawing a line through the masking rune again, it fades and her appearance becomes hers again. "Just fine" Magnus retorts, "come on Clary, I know you better than that. I see the look on your face, what happened." Clary drops her bag, and plops down on the couch, "fine" she huffs out. She then starts to explain, "Got to school, meet a few of Alec's friends, Alec hand me my schedule, while I was looking at it Alec's brother Jace tried to grab my ass. He actually later apologized, which Alec found weird. Then at lunch Alec's sister was being a bitch. She called me a spoiled brat because of who my mom is. And then last class I made a fool of myself. Jace snuck up on me, scared me, and then when he tried to touch me, I freaked out. Alec had to calm me down." She then drops her head into her hands and groans.

"Clary" Magnus says and comes to sit down beside her, "I'm sorry about Izzy but don't let he get to you. I don't know what her problem is but I know it has nothing to do with you, it's has to do with her. As for Jace I'm not surprised that he tried to grab your ass, he's a player but as for apologizing I have to agree with Alec. It's not like him. In addition to all that, Clary you didn't make a fool of yourself. It wasn't your fault that you freaked out, and Jace shouldn't have scared you or tried to touch you for that matter. It's not your fault. You can't help what you feel. Now with that said I think we'll start on runes tomorrow. Tonight we shall order pizza and watch movies."

"You sure?" Clary asks. Magnus nods. He then gets up walks over to his stacks of movies, picks one and pops it into the DVD player. Once he sits back down, he pulls Clary over to him and lets her cuddle in as they watch the movie.

**A/N so just want you guys input. Do you guys want Clary to sleep over at the Institute at some point or not?**


End file.
